Sons and Daughters of Freedom
| Afbeelding = | warenaam = Sons and Daughters of Freedom | alias = Freedom’s Sons | onderdeelvan = | bevelhebber = Zozridor Slayke | aantal = | species = Mens | wapens = | voertuigen = Verschillende | stationering = | conflicten = Clone Wars | affiliatie = | era = }} Sons and Daughters of Freedom – beter bekend als Freedom's Sons – was een militaire organisatie die net voor de Clone Wars werd opgericht en aan de zijde van de Republic vocht tijdens de Clone Wars. Organisatie Freedom’s Sons werd opgericht door Zozridor Slayke, een geëerd lid van de Republic Judicial Forces. Alvorens de Clone Wars uitbraken, realiseerde Slayke zich het gevaar van de Separatisten en tijdens de Separatist Crisis verliet hij met zijn bemanning en zijn schip, de Scarlet Thranta, de Republic. Terrinald Screed van de Judicial Forces veroordeelde de actie van Slayke. Slayke werd snel versterkt door andere schepen, soldaten, huurlingen en burgers die zijn mening over de dreiging deelden. Slayke noemde zijn leger de Sons and Daughters of Freedom. Hoewel ze dezelfde idealen als de Republic nastreefden, opereerden ze onafhankelijk van de Galactic Senate. De Senate beschouwde hen als piraten en vrijbuiters ondanks het feit dat zij regelmatig optraden om de Republic te beschermen. In de Sluis Sector was er een premie van 45.000 Credits uitgereikt om Slayke gevangen te nemen. Jedi Master Nejaa Halcyon moest Slayke arresteren en de groepering werd als ‘gezocht’ geseind in de Republic. Halcyon was echter stiekem een aanhanger van Slayke en toen hij hem bij de kraag had, stond hij Slayke toe om te ontsnappen zodat hun confrontatie zou uitgesteld kunnen worden. Tijdens de Clone Wars beantwoordde Freedom’s Sons een noodoproep van Praesitlyn. Zij vochten dapper maar verloren duizenden troepen in de strijd tegen de CIS. Nejaa Halcyon en Anakin Skywalker werden gestuurd om Slayke bij te staan en uiteindelijk konden ze alsnog de zege behalen. Halcyon en Slayke legden hun vete bij en werden vrienden. Na deze belangrijke overwinning kregen Freedom’s Sons amnestie en vochten ze waar nodig mee aan de zijde van de Republic tijdens de Clone Wars. Saesee Tiin werd aangeduid als de officiële liaison tussen de Jedi High Council en de organisatie. Samenstelling Freedom’s Sons had zo’n 50.000 grondtroepen bestaande uit tal van species. Slayke groepeerde hen het liefst per species en specialiteit. Zo bestonden onder andere de Gungan ingenieurs en Bothan observators. De vloot bestond uit ongeveer 94 schepen. Heel veel troepen en schepen waren vernietigd op het einde van de Clone Wars. Na de Clone Wars werd de organisatie een soort mythe die geroemd werd om het helpen van de Jedi Knights. Han Solo kende Freedom’s Sons en verwees ernaar toen hij Rekkon moest gaan ophalen in 2 BBY op Orron III. Bron *Han Solo at Stars’ End – 1ste vermelding *Jedi Trial *Vigilante Task Force Departs to Engage Separatists op HoloNet News *Jedi Taskforce Dispatched to Reel in Thranta op HoloNet News *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia *Saesee Tiin in de Databank category:Galactic Republic